The Four Cards
by Fenixwings
Summary: Sakura has captured and transformed the Clow Cards. Now she must face the work of Clow Reed's Sister's magical and dangerous cards.
1. The Four Cards: The Beginning

The Game **The Four: Part 1:ch.1:The Game**   
It was Friday morning and Sakura was sleeping on her bed in her room. She heard her alarm clock go off but wanted to sleep more and pushed the sleep button. After a few minutes she heard a voice.   
"Sakura! Your going to be late!"   
It was her father.   
"Coming!" yelled a very sleepy Sakura. She quickly got out of bed and put on her uniform for school. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran out her room door. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed her lunch from her dad and put on her skates.   
"Where's Toya?" She asked her dad.   
"Oh. He already left," said her dad.   
"What?!?!"   
Sakura dashed out the door, waved to her dad and set off to catch up with Toya. When she finally caught up she was exhausted.   
"Since when did you leave so early?" she asked her brother.   
"Since soccer practice was invented." he answered.   
She skated to her school and changed her skates into shoes. Then she went to her classroom. Tomoyo and the rest of her friends were waiting for her. Syoaron was at his desk waiting for the lessons to begin. Sakura chatted with her friends for about five minutes when Mr. Terada came in. They started their lesson about Eygpt which they had heard form about from Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura's dad. When the class was finally over Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran went to P.E. Today they were playing Badminton. After that they went to lunch. They ate outside.   
  
"Hmmm..."   
"What is it Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.   
"I think I sense a Clow Card."   
"How is that possible?" asked Syaoran.   
"Yeah Sakura. You've already collected all of the cards." added Tomoyo.   
"I don't know. I just sense it. Don't you sense anything Syaoran?" asked Sakura.   
"Now that I think about it, I think I sense something too." said Syaoran.   
That was all they could think about for the rest of lunch. Sakura decided to ask Kero about it. He would know.   
  
That afternoon after cheerleading she hurried home to ask Kero. She dropped off her skates by the front door with her shoes. Then she ran upstairs to tell Kero.   
"So what do you think Kero?" asked Sakura.   
"Hmmm. I think I know what it is. Clow Reed had a sister that disliked him a lot. She was very mischeivious. She found out about the Clow cards that he was making so she decided to make some of her own. Hers were about the same but were more dangerous. She also only made four and didn't put them in a book. Now I think they might be loose." explained Kero.   
"So they're kind of like Clow Cards only meaner?" asked Sakura.   
"Yeah. You could put it that way. They're also harder to capture. She made sure of that."   
"What do I call them?"   
"In this case you can still call them Clow cards since she is still part of the Clow family."   
"Alright. I'll tell Tomoyo and Syaoran."   
Sakura called both of them up to tell them about it. She also kept her voice down so her dad and brother wouldn't here. After they were both informed they planned to meet the next night at Tomoyo's house. Sakura still had to tell her dad. She asked him if she could sleepover at Tomoyo's house. Right after he said yes, Toya added something.   
"If I have to do your part of the chores you have to do mine and yours ALL of next week." said Toya.   
"Fine."   
She ran over to Tomoyo's house. When she got there she saw Syaoran and Tomoyo waiting at the gate. Kero came along just in case. They walked toward the school in silence. When they got there Sakura sensed something again. She closed her eyes and tried to see where it was. She stood for about ten seconds. Then...   
"There, in the bushes."   
She pointed at a small group of bushes by the wall of a building. They went over to the building and looked behind the bushes. All they saw was a box. Sakura pulled out her wand to tap it. The minute the wand touched it they were surrounded by a black bubble. Sakura became dizzy and fell unconscious. Syaoran ran up to her but became dizzy as well.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
So what do you think? Please tell me in your review. Also make sure you look for the next chapter! 


	2. The Four Cards: The Game

The Four Cards-chapter 2-The 1st obstacle **The Four Cards:ch.2:obstacle #1**   
Sakura woke up to Tomoyo's shaking. When she regained her senses she realized that Syaoran wasn't there. She looked at her surroundings. They were at her house in her room! _But weren't we just at school? _There was nothing different about her room. Everything was in its place. Then she also remembered that Kero was with them. She looked around. He was lying on her bed by the pillow. Sakura tried to shake hikm awake but he wouldn't budge so she grabbed her alarm clock and set it for one minute after the time it read on the clock. She passed it to Tomoyo who put it next to Kero's ear. They waited the minute. Then it rang. Kero's eyes popped wide open   
"What?!!!" said a very alarmed Kero.   
"Kero listen. We're in my room and I don't think it's real." said Sakura.   
"Hmm...Must be one of Clow Reed's sister's clow cards but which one.?" wondered Kero.   
Suddenly out of thin air, a little girl popped out and started to talk to them.   
"You are now in the Game" said the girl that sort of looked like a zombie.   
"The game...That's the Clow Card!" exclained Kero.   
"You must join your friend at the end of the puzzle."_ Doe's she mean Syaoran?_ "Along the way you will encounter dangers. Which one of you is the Cardcaptor?" she asked.   
Sakura stepped forward.   
"I am," she said.   
"You are to pick five of your cards to get through the obstacles. Choose wisely."   
After that she disappeared. Sakura pulled out her Sakura Cards and looked at them. It was hard to choose.   
"Well...I think one will be Windy. Kero did say Windy was one of my strongest allies. Then I guess I'll pick...Fire. Water might help too...Let's see...Windy, Fire, Water...Maybe...Silent...and one more. What do you think Kero?"   
"Hmmmm...Those are all good picks...All you need is one more."   
"So which one do you think I should pick?" asked Sakura.   
"What about Fly?" suggested Kero.   
"Okay."   
Then the girl appeared once more.   
"Give the book with the rest of the cards to one of your friends. They musn't let you use those cards that you haven't chosen or danger will come to them."   
The girl disappeared. Sakura handed the book to Tomoyo. Tomoyo packed it into her bag tha she had with her.   
"So Kero...Is The Game the name of the card?" asked Sakura.   
"Yeah. It was made to be challenging. Sort of like the maze. Of course that's when you had help. This will not be as easy."   
"Yeah Sakura" said Tomoyo.   
"Well Let's go!. We can't do anything up here!" said Sakura.   
Sakura made her way downstairs to find out that it wasn't the downstairs she remembered. Everything was different. Then she spotted a shadowy figure.She looked at it a little more closely and realized it was Toya. Then she noticed something worng. She looked even closer and found out it was a monster. She couldn't tell what kind. Suddenly it turned around and spotted them. I gave out an angry roar and charged at them.   
"Fly!" yelled Sakura.   
Sakura jumped onto her wand and pulled Tomoyo on too. Kero followed as fast as his wings could carry him. After flying through halls and corridors, Sakura decided to stop running. She landed on a tall box that was to high for the monster to reach.   
"Fire!" yelled sakura.   
Fire came out of the card and swooped around the monster. The monster became really hot and tried to swat at Fire. He hit it once and burned his hand. He yowled in pain, growled and disappeared.   
"That was very strange." said Sakura.   
"Yeah. And I got it all on tape!" announced Tomoyo.   
"Where did that come from?" asked Sakura.   
"Did you get my good side?" asked Kero.   
" Don't worry you guys. You can both watch it later."   
?_?   
Just then a door appeared in front of them.   
"Should we go through?" asked Tomoyo?   
"Yeah. We have to. It's part of the card. We sort of have to show the card what we can do and then we can battle it."   
"Ok. Then let's go."   
They opened the door. Sakura suddenly realized something and pushed Tomoyo and Kero out of the way.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
Well what do you think? Please tell me in your review! Look for the next chapter to find out what happens.^_^ 


	3. The Four Cards: The First Obstacle

The Four Cards Chapter 3 The Game **The Four Cards:ch.3:The Game**   
Sakura pushed Kero and Tomoyo aside, as out of the wide-open door a sheath of sharp tip vines exploded from within the room. The vines shot past; right through the opposite wall.   
"How did you know something was going to happen?" asked Tomoyo.   
"I don't know...I just sort of sensed it." Sakura said in a confused sort of voice.   
"Well, this shouldn't be so hard. You have the Fire card. You can burn your way through." said Tomoyo.   
"I don't know." said a skeptical Kero.   
"Oh, Kero, stop worrying." said Tomoyo.   
"Fire! Release and dispel!"   
  
The Fire card flew out. It flew over the vines, but there was no obvious effect. The card made another pass around the vines, but nothing happened. They seemed impervious to the fire. Firey became very annoyed , and in a fit of rage began to dart back and forth multiple times trying to charcoal the enemy. It hit one spot at the place where all the vines seemed to be coming from and a black mark appeared only to disappear. That's when the vines started to come to life. Taking turns aiming at poor Firey, the vines tried their best to impale her. Sakura called it back and picked another card.   
"Windy!"   
Windy flew out of the card and zoomed around the vines, who stopped for a moment almost like they were watching it. Finding Windy resistant to their attack, their target changed and they lunged toward Sakura. Windy continued to fly around them in a vain attempt to stop the deadly plants, but they continued. It was time for Sakura to choose a different card.   
"I wonder...Windy return! Water!"   
"But, Sakura! Plants LIKE water!!!!!! That's how they grow!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kero.   
"I know that. But, I don't exactly have much choice, do I?"   
Water lunged at the vines. As soon as it was about one foot above the vines a shield appeared.   
"What?!?!?" yelled Sakura.   
"You mean to tell me those vines had shields?!?!?!??!?" cried Tomoyo.   
"Hmmmm....I know!" exclaimed Sakura. " Maybe two cards..."   
"Fire!"   
Fire flew out of the card and zoomed at the plant roots. It attacked, burning away at the trunk, while the water tried to break through the shield. It felt like hours, before the vines stopped lunging in the direction of Sakura and stopped moving. The vines were redirected to an opening, which hadn't been there before.   
"I guess that's good for us," said Tomoyo. " A staircase."   
"But we don't need it," said Sakura, "Fly!"   
She waited for the wings to come out on her wand but they didn't.   
"Huh?????"   
"Maybe there's a limit or something. On how many cards you can use per obstacle." said Tomoyo.   
"Aww....."   
"Looks like we have to climb." said Kero.   
"Kero? Do me a favor, and turn big again. Then you could fly us up there.."   
"Uhh...problem...this card sorta has some kind of magic that prevents me from becoming large again. I'd like to be big but I can't. Plus! I'm travel size this way!!!!!"   
" Excuses...excuses..." Sakura shook her head.   
"I guess we better get climbing, Sakura."   
"Oyy..." moaned Sakura.   
The trio started to climb up the tall vines. There seemed to be no end, the stairs continuing up into infinity. They climbed and climbed, finding themselves outside again. The sun was beating down on them and they were sweating like mad. Finally, they took a break on a gigantic green leaf. Out of nowhere, Tomoyo pulled out a sack of refreshments and snacks. 

" Where'd you get that from?"   
" Secret."   
" Okay, you have anything to drink? I'm thirsty." 

Tomoyo pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Sakura. She also pulled out a couple of tiny cakes and passed them out. Kero, in a hungry fit, grabbed a cake and inhaled it. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him and started to eat their cakes. They were soooo delicious. They had a chocolate frosting on the outside and a strawberry filling on the inside. They were very sweet. Tomoyo had gotten them from the store and packed them in her bag along with her camera. Uh oh.   
"Oh no!!!!!!"   
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.   
"I forgot to tape the whole thing!"   
^_^;   
"Don't worry Tomoyo. You can tape my next battle." said Sakura.   
"Have anymore cake? Sweets?" asked Kero was in sugar high.   
"Yeah. I have plenty but we have to save them. We don't know how long this is going to take."   
"Just one more?????????????? PLEASE??????" He looked about ready to hyperventilate.   
"All right. One more, but the rest stay in the bag." said Tomoyo.   
Kero gulped down his cake and continued up the vines. They were about half way there when...   
"Hey Tomoyo, my foot, it's stuck."   
"Hold on Sakura...I think I packed some shears in here somewhere..."   
"Tomoyo? Exactly how many things did you pack in that bag?"   
"I don't know...I didn't really check, just sorta shoved stuff in here and there. Here's the shears!"   
Tomoyo carefully cut the vine wrapped around Sakura's leg.   
"Are you all right, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.   
"Yeah...I think so..."   
Tomoyo packed up her things. They continued to climb up the vines. It was hard climbing and they took a few more breaks. After about an hour, they finally got to the top. They took a small rest. Then they took a look around.   
"This is a lot different than the room down there..." said Sakura.   
"It's not even a room...it's nothing but dirt, dirt, dirt, and more dirt. Maybe a few bits of grass." said Tomoyo.   
"Wait a minute. That's not grass, Tomoyo. Those are colored spots." said Kero.   
****** 

Edited by: DragonLass 


	4. The Four Cards: Field of Danger

The Four Cards-ch4 **The Four Cards - ch.4:The Game**   
"That's not grass. It looks more like color spots on the ground...."   
"Hey, Tomoyo? Why are there bumps?" asked Sakura.   
"Uh oh..."   
"What is it?"   
"Sakura, those are mines," replied Tomoyo.   
"Wha??" ?_?   
" How do you know that?"   
" Cuz...there's a little sign showing a stickman being blown sky high, and unless that's some sort of game..." 

The trio stared at the large field of discoloration and lumps. They searched around for the exit. Sakura looked straight ahead and saw a door in the distance. Tomoyo looked to the right and saw a door as well. This door was metal and also very far away. Kero looked to the left and saw similar door, only made of wood.   
"Hey, look! There's a way out!" they all said together.   
"Huh?"   
Sakura looked in the other two directions and saw the other doors. 

" No, problem. We'll just try all of them.." 

Suddenly she saw the ground moving about 5 feet away from where they were standing.Something was moving and it was getting closer. Four feet, three, two, one...At that moment a long snake-like creature popped out of the dirt and burrowed back under. In the moment before it disappeared, Sakura managed to get a good look at it. It was dark green with a midnight blue fin going down its back all the way to its bright red tail. It had long sharp teeth, that were visible even when its mouth was closed.   
The monster swam through the dirt, adeptly dodging mines embedded in the dirt. Then it burst up through the surface seemingly floating in the air. The creature opened its jaws and a large fireball blasted out heading for Sakura. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero jumped aside as the fireball came toward them. The fireball grazed part of Sakura's shirt and half of the sleeve was incinerated. Then it burrowed back into the ground. For now...   
"We have to be careful, Sakura," shouted Tomoyo.   
The monster had stopped bothering them, but then one of the lumps about 5 inches away from their feet started to rumble. Suddenly, it exploded, sending the group flying into a wall. Sakura got up to help Tomoyo up. Kero stood up, leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. Not long after they got up, another lump exploded, sending them back into the wall.   
"How are we supposed to beat this card, Kero?" asked Sakura.   
"I'm not sure..." replied Kero.   
"This is gonna be tough, Sakura. Either that monster attacks or a mine explodes," said Tomoyo.   
"I know...I know..." moaned Sakura.   
'_I wonder what makes those mines react...' _thought Sakura.   
"Whatever you're thinking, Sakura, be careful. It might explode if you get too close and who knows what will happen if it does," warned Kero.   
"I will. Don't worry."   
Sakura took out her key and transformed it back into a wand. 

________________________Meanwhile..._____________________________________________________________ 

Syaoran woke up in a dim room. There were torches on the stone walls and the ground had a red carpet dark with filth and age. Then he heard a grunting noise. He looked around to the other side of the room. There was someone standing there unlike anyone he had ever seen. He looked closer at its back. Still couldn't tell. Suddenly, it turned around. It was green with large yellow eyes. There was blood dripping from its fangs. Had it hurt Sakura? Syaoran pulled out his sword, stepped into a fighting position, and prepared to fight the monster. Well, if it had, it certainly wasn't going to live long enough to do the same to him.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sakura tapped the lump with her wand. It felt like it shook a little. Then it stopped.   
"It didn't explode!" announced Sakura.   
As soon as she finished her sentence, the mine she tapped exploded.   
"You spoke too soon," said Kero.   
"Maybe it wasn't the tapping that made it explode," said Tomoyo.   
"If it wasn't the tapping then what was it?" asked Sakura.   
Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She thought very hard. Suddenly she had a vision. A mouth appeared and it opened like it was going to say something. Then there was an explosion.   
"Now I get it!" whispered Sakura.   
"What is it Sakura? Why are you whispering?" asked Tomoyo.   
Another mine exploded. Once again they were sent into a wall.   
"Shh...The mines react to sound," whispered Sakura.   
"Sakura! Use the Silent Card!"   
"Silent! Release and Dispel!"   
Silent floated into the air and looked around. It moved its finger in front of its mouth and made everything go quiet. No one could make any sound. Sakura motioned for Tomoyo and Kero to follow her. They made their way to the other side of the field of mines, dirt, and discoloration. Sakura kept an eye out for the monster, but it didn't show up. She thought she saw the ground move a little, but it wasn't close to what they were walking on. Nothing popped up, but Sakura quickened her paces nonetheless. Tomoyo and Kero followed suit. The door seemed to get farther away as they walked. Sakura started to run desperate to get to it. Tomoyo ran after her and Kero flew. Finally they made it to a door, the wooden one to be exact.   
"Sakura, remember. There are three doors. You have to choose the one we take. If it is the right one, you will face the next challenge. If it is the wrong one, danger could come to you." warned Kero.   
"But...I don't know which one. That other monster is still prowling around...It's a lot of pressure!"   
Right after the words came out of her mouth, the monster burst out of the ground behind them. It let out a roar and made its way towards them, jaws open wide. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped aside while Kero ducked. The monster's jaws cut into the wooden door. It bit down hard then backed up. It spit out the wood and prepared for another attack. Then, there was a loud thump. The monster let out a final roar and burrowed back into the ground. The thumping grew louder, and louder, and louder. Suddenly, the remainder of the door crashed open and a gigantic dog thumped out. Foam dripped from its jaw, the final signs of an animal suffering from rabies.   
"Fly!"   
A pair of wings appeared on the end of Sakura's wand. She got on and pulled Tomoyo on with her. Kero flew after them. She flew around trying to get away from the vicious canine and finally headed in the direction Tomoyo had seen a metal door. She landed in front of it and tried to open it. The door was locked. The door began to feel hot, so she backed away. Tomoyo and Kero followed. The middle of the door started to turn red and steam was hissing from the metal. A black spot formed where the red spot was and the middle of the door was reduced to molten goo. A Phoenix flew out of the hole. Sakura high-tailed it to the other door that Kero had spotted and landed in front of it. She rattled the handle in frustration, but it was locked as well. The dog was coming closer and the phoenix was starting to blast streams of fire at them. Then she had a better idea. She transformed her wand back into a key and put it into the keyhole. It fit! She turned it to the right. After one and a half turns the door lock clicked and opened. Tomoyo helped her push it open so they could fit through. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed in. Kero flew in as fast as his wings could carry him. Then they closed the door shut, just as the monstrous beasts came at them.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
Edited by: DragonLass 


	5. The Four Cards: The Third Obstacle

The Four Cards-ch5 **The Four Cards:ch.5**   
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero found themselves in a dimly lit corridor with torches and three doors along the walls. Sakura walked over to the nearest torch and picked it up. Then they continued down the corridor and approached the first door. Sakura put her free hand on the handle and turned it. The door clicked open and they went inside where they found themselves in a room. There was a bed in the far left corner with a nightstand next to it and a large window on the right wall. Sakura saw a desk on the left wall and picked up an old book that was on it. She flipped open the cover. Someone had written in it! The writing looked like journal entries. She continued to turn the pages while Tomoyo looked at a large vase on the ground next to the desk. It was decorated with a very intricate design, chipped in several places, and empty. Kero was examining the bed which looked like any other kind, but it had dusty sheets. He lifted the pillow and found a key colored gold, or at least it had been, which was tied with a pale blue ribbon that was frayed on the ends. He handed it to Sakura who put it into her pocket for safe keeping. Since they didn't find anything else they left the room and continued down the corridor. 

There was another door to their left. When they went inside, there were wooden chairs in front of a very dirty fireplace with a large mirror over it. There was another desk in a corner by a window. Pieces of crumpled up parchment lay on it. There was nothing of interest in here so they went back outside and went to the door at the very end of the hall - that was a lot longer than it looked. When they finally got to the door, it was locked. Sakura remembered the key in her pocket and took it out, slipped it into the keyhole and turned it. It made a loud click and the door unlocked. She peeked inside just in time to see two shadowy figures and a glint of light,followed by a growl, and then a thud. She slowly entered the room moving the door slowly so she wouldn't be noticed. Kero and Tomoyo followed her trying not to make noise but the floor creaked every step.   


"Who's there?" said the standing shadowy figure.   
Sakura recognized the voice at once.   
"Syaoran?" said Sakura surprised.   
"Sakura? Is that you? Where's everyone else?" asked Syaoran.   
"It's ok. We're here." said Tomoyo.   
Sakura ran over to Syaoran and gave him a big hug. He blushed but then winced in pain.   
"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.   
She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. His blood.   
"Tomoyo do you..." said Sakura.   
"Here." said Tomoyo handing her a roll of bandages.   
"How did you..." started Sakura.   
"Sakura, we've been friends a long time. I know when you need something."   
While Syaoran put the bandages on, the group looked for another way out. That's when Sakura realized that the ceiling of the room was made of glass. Above it was not sky, but water. There was also a high ledge going around the room that a person could stand on if they could reach that high.   
"Kero? I don't think the ceiling looks safe." said Sakura, her voice wavering.   
"Yeah." agreed Tomoyo and Kero.   
Since there was no other way out at the moment, they decided to rest and look later.   
"So Syaoran, what happened to you?" asked Sakura.   
"Well, I just woke up when I saw another person in the room. I wasn't sure who it was so I stayed quiet. Then he turned around and spotted me. He came after me and so I had to fight." said Syaoran pointing to the sword that was lying next to him. It was dripping with droplets of blue blood from the monster.   
"Oh." said Tomoyo.   
"Well, while YOU were in here fighting that pushover, WE were busy dodging tons of more dangerous things!" yelled Kero.   
Suddenly the room began to shake violently. The group looked up. The glass ceiling was beginning to crack. Drops of water were starting to come down in tiny rain specks.   
"Uh oh." said Tomoyo.   
"Fly! Release and Dispel!"   
Sakura pulled Syaoran and Tomoyo onto her wand while Kero flew behind them. She landed on the ledge just as the water broke through the glass, filling the room. Then Syaoran spotted something moving in the water.   
"Sakura? There's something in the water and it doesn't look happy." said Syaoran in alarm.   
"Sakura! We need to find a way out!" yelled Kero.   
"Before we drown!" added Tomoyo.   
Sakura looked around. The door was blocked by the water. There was only one way to go.   
"Kero! We need to go up!" yelled Sakura.   
"Huh?"   
"Just follow me!"   
At that moment the creature under the water swam up splashing them with freezing cold water. Then it went back under.   
"Windy!"   
Windy flew over the surface of the water waiting for the monster to surface so she wrap it up and trap it. It worked for a moment but Windy couldn't keep her grip and the monster slipped back into the water.   
"Lightning!"   
Syaoran sent out a powerful bolt of lightning that paralyzed the creature for several seconds.   
"Water! Fly!"   
Water formed a bubble around Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero. She used Fly to take them through the hole in the glass ceiling water still pouring through it. The bubble protecting them.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
Pika112388   
(edited by:DragonLass) 


	6. The Four Cards: The end? How stupidly sh...

**The Four Cards Ch.6**   
The bubble emerged from a large whirlpool. It landed on a cliff. It turned it back into a card and returned to Sakura's pocket. She and the rest of the group sat down on the grass. Tomoyo pulled out a few cakes and a bottle of water, passed them out, and started to eat hers. Kero inhaled his, while Syaoran nibbled his slowly. After they ate, they looked around. In front of them was an ocean. The whirlpool still spinning in the distance. They turned around and behind them was a little old fashioned village. Small wooden houses and shops with cute little trinkets and food in the windows. As they walked through the town they saw no one. It was completely deserted. All of the doors were locked.   
"So close, yet so far...." said Kero pressing his face against a bakery window.   
"Where is everyone?" asked Tomoyo.   
"I don't know. It's like no one is here but the shops are filled and ready to open," replied Sakura.   
"How long have we been gone anyway?" asked Syaoran.   
"Let me check," said Tomoyo.   
"How do you carry all of that stuff?" asked Sakura.   
"I don't know. Now where is it?" said Tomoyo.   
"Look at all the cakes and cookies...and Takoyaki....." said Kero drooling, his face now above Tomoyo's bag..   
"Oh come on Kero. Tomoyo has to save it. You have Takoyaki?" said Sakura.   
"Yeah. Mother worries about me," replied Tomoyo.   
"Hey, Sakura? It's too quiet," said Syaoran.   
"Yeah, I know. It's kind of creepy." said Sakura.   
"I don't sense anything at all. It's as if the card isn't even here even though I could sense it the whole way."   
"Hmm...."   
Sakura closed her eyes. She focused her mind to see if she could sense anything.   
"Nothing," she said.   
"Takoyaki....."said Kero still hovering over Tomoyo's bag.   
"If it will keep you away from my bag so I can find my camera and watch, here," said Tomoyo.   
"**TAKOYAKI!!!!!**" yelled Kero.   
"Ah. Here's my watch. Let's see.....that's funny. It stopped," said Tomoyo.   
"Hoe?" said Sakura.   
"Time must be stopped here. When we get back, it will be as if we hadn't gone anywhere," explained Syaoran. 

They walked through the rest of the town and went out the other side. This side had many hills and flowers. They kept walking for about fifteen minutes but it was hard to tell when watches didn't work. The clock on Tomoyo's camera had also stopped. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.   
"Why do we go through this every time something is about to happen?" asked Kero.   
"It must be some kind of sign if it happens every time..." said Syaoran.   
"Is this "game" supposed to go on forever?" asked Sakura.   
"I wouldn't consider this a game.." said Tomoyo holding her camera.   
The ground was still rumbling. But only where they were standing. They ran towards one of the shops. The earthquake just seemed to follow them no matter where they went. Then the clouds parted in the sky. A purple light came down and started writing some letters. Sakura read them out loud.   
"T...H..."   
She continued to read the letters. When she put them together, they said, THE END. Once again, the dark bubble surrounded them and they were taken back to the school. Sakura saw the game board on the ground. It was fazing in and out.   
"Clow Card! Return to the shape you were destined to be!"   
The card floated back to her. On the front was a picture of the girl that they had seen earlier.   
"What??????? You mean that's it????????????" yelled Kero.   


* * *

  
What will the next card be? Find out in the next part of The Four Cards! I know. This was a short chapter. Look forward to the next part that's coming soon. Please tell me what you think!   
Pika112388 


End file.
